A Great Day
by Pixie07
Summary: Trunks gets in trouble at school, Vegeta takes unusual actions on the matter. Making Bulma do something that will lead to more conflicts. Ch1 Sumary: Trunks was back to school, Bra in her first day of pre k. Bulma in the office full time and his in-law traveling, , Vegeta has the house to himself, for at least eight hours. However his peace last a couple of hours. Complete
1. A Great Day

**_a/n: This is, sort of, my first fic, so please don't be so harsh with this old lady here. English isn't my first language, so if there are spelling mistakes or the sentence structures are wrong I apologies in advance, and don't mind if you let me know._**

Today was a great day for him, summer vacations were over. Now that his son was back to school, and his daughter was in her first day of pre k, he was finally able to train without holding back because Trunks couldn't keep up, and without interruption from Bra, who, most of the time, would drag him to play with her. Also with Bulma in the office full-time now, since her parents went to a trip around the world to celebrate their anniversary, Vegeta has the house to himself, for at least eight hours. However his peace last a couple of hours.

Vegeta sighed when he heard the front door being slam, followed the screams from his wife, who he assumed were toward to Trunks.

"I can't believe you!" Bulma yelled to her child, while throwing her purse to the couch, "How do you manage to get in trouble within just a few minutes in your first day of high school, ah?"

Ignoring his mother, Trunks let his backpack slide off from his right arm, and placed it in the floor, he was not in the mood to talk, less hear whatever she had to say.

"HEY," she yelled louder, at the sight of her son reaching for the remote control "I'm talking to you, I swear that I'm going to…"

"What are you going to do?" now with the remote in his hands an annoyed Trunks, interrupted her when he saw her hand up as threatened him to backslap him, "Slap me? Come on, here." the thirteen years old said while offering his left cheek.

Bulma knowing that it would hurt more to her and probably nothing to the teen, she bite her bottom lip in frustration, as she lowered her hand to the side, and turned it into a fist, if she could, she would beat the crap out of the kid, stupid Sayan heritage.

"That's what I thought" Trunks said showing his triumph whit a smirk.

"I will be the one that will slap you, if you keep being this insolent." Vegeta said while taking the remote out of Trunks hand and causing him to feel a chill thru his spine. "What the hell did he do this time?" he asked to his wife.

"One of his classmates has a broken nose, courtesy of you son, who got suspended for a week"

"I thought you promised to behave."

Trunks again kept silence.

"Trunks, I won't repeat myself." Vegeta scolds him, trying not to lose the little patience he had left.

Trunks knowing what was best for him, replied "I promised that I would try, and believe me I tried"

"Well, you should have try harder." Bulma told him

"Oh, shut up, this is all your damn fault!" Trunks scream at his mother, don't caring the threat his father gave him just a few minutes ago. Vegeta just gave him a look, letting him know that would let only that one pass.

Bulma was shock at the accusation that his son gave, but no enough to keep her quiet, as if there something that would, "How the hell this is my fault? And do NOT scream at me again."

"I told you I didn't want to skip a year," Trunks started to explain in a lower voice, knowing that his father won't forgive him twice "that asshole was making fun of me the whole time, about me being a nerd, about me being short", Trunks was the same height as his father, "I lost it when he implied that the reason I'm in the ninth grade was because of your influences and money, no one questions my intellect."

"That doesn't make me responsible for your actions, you were the one that punch the kid, not me. I don't get why would upset you so much to finish school early, I finish high school at sixteen, and still was way too long for me, I couldn't wait to get out into the world."

"That's you mom, I don't need to get out of school to go to an 'adventure', I was just fine in middle school, I knew that would happened, plus Goten finally convince Chi Chi to let him go to a public school instead of homeschooling, and because of me no being there Chi Chi won't let him, Goten really wanted to."

"If we are going to point finger, the reason you got in too much trouble is that you finished your work way early than the rest of the class, causing you boredom, and as a result you ended up misbehaving to amuse yourself." His mother said, now smiling knowing that what she will say next would turn the table on her favor. "So you being at a class that it is closer to your intellectual level is what you need to minimize the bad behavior" _Bulma One, kid zero _she thought, and finally added: "And is not my fault that Chi Chi is an overprotective mother."

"And how did that work out for you? He got suspended within two hours." Vegeta asked cynically, and to think she is the 'genius.'

"Not helping Vegeta."

Trunks now full of confidence that his father score one for him added more fuel to the fire "I also told you that I rather being homeschooled that go to that stupid private school, if you wanted me to finish school sooner. I'm sure Chi Chi wouldn't mind teach me."

It was time to change tactics, yelling and accusing wasn't working for Bulma, maybe sweet talking would help her "Oh honey, I just want you to have normal life experiences as possible."

Before Trunks could open his mouth to give his opinion, his father spoke first "He'll never have what you call '_normal'_ life, woman, he isn't even whole human, and what he has of human, he got it from you, and you are not precisely normal human being. So do not expect him to be what he isn't."

_Is my dad really defending me?_ Trunks thought to himself, trying to don't show how surprised he was through his face. In the other hand, Bulma was about to explode in anger, how he dare to refute everything she was saying, and to make the matter worse, in front of their son.

"Still no helping Vegeta, you should be supporting me, no going against everything I say."

_Oh shit, blood is about to run here, you better get the heck out of here_. Trunks advise himself, aiming to the stair, maybe his parents were too busy arguing to notice him fleeing the scene. He made it almost half way upstairs when his mother spotted him trying to escape.

"Where the hell do you think are you going, I'm not done with you, so bring your, soon to be, sorry ass down here, now"

"I told Goten I would pass by his house today after I got out school," he lied, "I'm out of school so…"

"I don't recall you asking me permission to go anywhere," Bulma catch the lie at the second he open his mouth "and if you did, that permission is revoke, since you are going to be grounded for a long, long time young man."

Trunks sighing at the defeat of his no so clever attempt to escape, started to go down the stairs slowly.

"I was the one who give him permission to go." Vegeta lie. Trunks was so astonished that couldn't move, _Ok, that it, this is totally weird, he is not just defending me, but he is also being my __accomplice by giving an alibi to my lie, who are you and what you have done to my father?_ That's the only think the shocked teenager could think. "And he is not going to be grounded." Vegeta finished.

"WHAAAT!?" Both mother yelled in union, no believing what they just heard. "Ve... Vegeta he got in trouble, and when he gets in trouble he has to be punish." Bulma mange to say, while Trunks was unable to remember how to talk.

"He is not at fault, the brat told you that he did no desire to go a higher level of education, he even tried to compromise on the homeschooling thing. I do recall him telling you his concerns on not fitting in that school. But of course, as always, you did whatever you please." Bulma was about to protest to Vegeta's decision, but he was faster and finished up. "This is what is going to happen, Trunks, you will promise to behave," Vegeta looked at him, and Trunks, still unable to speak, nodded a yes, " Good, if you broke your promise, there will be consequences, if you keep it we'll reconsider the homeschooling thing for the next half of the year, but your mother would hire a person to instruct you, there no way in hell I would let Kakarotto's wife be the one to educate you. Are we clear?"

"Y…yes dad."

Bulma, for the first time in years, didn't know what to say, he was right Trunks wasn't at full fault. The problem was addressed with professionalism, Trunks was indirectly punished, by having to go to the school that he didn't like; plus, with the threat of his father, who also would reward him if he behave, for sure the teen will not get in troubles for at least a couple of months. The resolution was just perfect. Vegeta just stood there, enjoying the troubled look in his wife's face, waiting for her reply, but as in cue, Bulma's cell phone rang breaking the tense silence in the room.

"You, you are lucky they need me in the office." Bulma took her purse and ran out the house, slamming one more time the front door. She lost, but there was no way she would admit that.

"Dad? ... Did you just won an argument against mom?"

"I won? …. Of…of course I won."

"Thank you for, you know, just now." Trunks wasn't sure which words would be the right ones, no wanting to talk more that he should or ask what he knew may never be answer, he just kept it simple. Vegeta just reply with him an 'hmph', and stated to walk back to the gravity room.

"So, I better get going to Geten's, we don't want mom to think we _'lied'_ to her, right?"

"No, we don't want that, besides, _'I did give you permission go._'"

"Dad?"

"What you want now boy?"

"If mom send you to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my room."

Vegeta smirked and said, "You bet.", while returning to the gravity room. He felt his son's ki leave the house, he was at peace again, he got to be the good guy in the boy's eyes, and he won an argument against his wife. Indeed, today was a great day.

**A/N: I fixed some spelling mistakes that I was point out, thank you.**


	2. Bulma's Revenge

**A/N: Thank you for the views and reviews, I tried to fix the grammar in last chapter. **

**Bulma's**** rev****enge.**

**Trunks' P.O.V**

Almost a month passed by since I get back to school from my suspension. Today was finally Friday, Isn't easy to keep my promise to behave, is harder than before, because of the little incident that I cause, now I have a new nickname, The Punching Nerd, some of my others nicknames are; Richie Rich, short temper boy, (yes, short is emphasizing my stature). But I must be patient, only four months to go and I'll kiss goodbye to this stupid school full of immature retards.

I got inside the house and like any good Sayian, I went directly to the kitchen. I was hungrier than usual, when I fly it takes me about ten minutes to arrive home from school, and today it took me less the three, so I burn more energy that the normal. My grandma was there, happy and humming, like always. She was cooking, and from what I smell is her special curry. That's one of my favorite dishes.

"Oh, Hi there darling, how was school?"

"The same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, a royal pain in the neck." I answered while searching for food in the fridge, I'm sure dad was here, because there was nothing decent to eat. "Damn, there is nothing eatable in here." I grabbed the orange juice, and started to drink it from the carton, and within a few seconds I drank half of it.

"Oh my, that's not good, would you like a pain reliever?" She replied without taking her eyes away from the large pot.

"No grandma, I'm not in real pain, it was a figure of speech."

"Oh well, I don't really understand, but I'm glad you are ok." Sometimes I don't get how naive and oblivious she can be, but I wouldn't want her another way.

I finish up the rest of the juice and before I could sit down she spoke again. "I almost forgot, your mommy wants to see you, she is at her office." I thank her and went to see my mom, I knocked the door and waited for her permission to enter, I would usually burst in, but she is a little bit bitter for what happened so I try to be on her good side as possible, not that I'm afraid of her but I don't want to deal with her scowling and screaming. I heard my mom saying 'come in' and I proceed to go inside her sacred room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Hi sweetie, yes, sit down, let me sign these contracts and I would let you know what I need from you." I sat in front of her, she was on the desk, which was full of paperwork, blueprints and like a dozen dirty coffee mugs and a pile of dishes, and she has the guts to tell me to clean my room when her office looks like a garbage can. I started to go thru my iPhone for a game, I got tented to play flappy bird, but since I can't get to score more than ten points and I don't feel like losing it and throw the phone out the window, I settle with just re-watch the video that Goten sent me a few months ago of Gohan getting yelled by Videl. We have no idea what he did, but is so funny look at Gohan so scared of her.

My mom let out a sigh of relief, a sign that she finished her work, got a sip of her coffee and with a big smile said, "Now I can talk to you." She opened her drawer and took out a watch, "I have been working on his baby for the last month, and I finally finished the prototype, what you think?"

"You didn't just call me to tell you what I think, you never care what others think, what do you really want?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no doubt that you are my son. You're right, I might launch it in a few months, but I want to see if the market is ready for it, so I need a pre advertising. I would like you to wear it to school."

I looked at my mom like if she was insane. "Mom, are you aware that I don't have friends at school."

"I'll raise your allowance by the 5%", now she has my attention, with money the _monkey_ dances.

"15%."

"10%."

"Deal." I finally agreed, I don't want to push my luck. "What it does, is not a Sayaman costume right?"

"Ha, Ha, no darling, is a simple watch, tells time, of course, weather, heart rates, is also a calculator, translator, and communicator, has 4G network, plus tons of awesome gadgets that you will soon discover my child." She calling me my child was a little creepy, I'm a bit suspicious about it, but money is money, I stretch my hand so she can give it to me, but she panicked when I rose and made wobble her paper work. "Just come around, I will put on for you."

I did what I was told, while walking toward my mom, I couldn't keep quiet, "Mom, don't you thinks is too cliche, reminds me of a watch that cell phone company put on the market last year, you can do better." I was next to her, still in her leather, chair she turned to face me, grabbed my right arm and proceed to put the watch on my wrist, and she said with a proud grin on her face, "Believe me kid, this is the my greatest invention ever…" as soon she stopped talking, looked up to me and I could swear I saw my father's evil smirk, but why?

I got my answer when I turn on the watch. I felt my whole body weak, I couldn't support my weight and I fall in my, now, weak knees. I felt like my energy was being drained away, even breathing was a difficult task. "Wh… what… is…going on?" I manage to say, while I tried to get up. My mother stood there laughing like an evil scientist, all she needed it was a thunder-storm to be perfect.

"That watch is restraining you ki low, now you are about 95% weaker, you have the strength of an average human. I can't believe I didn't come up with this before." I was able to get up, I couldn't do anything but do just do one thing. Something that when Bra born, I promised myself I would never say again, but I was defeated it, I fought the thought, but my mouth was faster and screamed with all the energy I had left…

"PAAPAAAAAAA!"

I ran down the stairs crying like a toddler, searching for my _papa_, yes I know how pathetic and babyish the sound of that word is. I went to the Gravity room first, he wasn't there, then I thought the kitchen, but there was no more food, so he must be with Bra. I get there as soon as my, average human speed let me, bingo, he was there, sitting on the floor, his back facing the entrance, I could care less what he was doing with her, I need him.

"Papa, papa," stupid word I haven't use it in years and now seems to be the only word I know, "you, you won't believe what your wife has done." Yeah your wife, because that woman is not my mother anymore. He didn't say anything. "pa.. Dad this is serious..." he kept quiet and lift his right arm, and then I saw it, I'm screw, he is also wearing the evil watch.

"How did she got you to wear it? You hate wearing accessories, you don't even wear your band."

He got up and sat in my baby sister's bed, his arms crossed like always, his expression was a mix of anger and humiliation and I think some shame. Then he said in a calm, deep, low voice, yep he was about to murder someone.

"She entered to the gravity room with a tray of those sugary treats that she bakes."

"You would never agree to do that for sugar cookies. I know you like them, but, come on."

My dad unfolded his arms to hold Bra, who was determinate to climb to his head to comb his hair. Dad wouldn't take more humiliations for the day, and the 2 year old wasn't going to stop until she get her goal, was kind of fun to watch.

"She was wearing an apron."

"She always wear aprons when she cooks, what was so spatial today ah?"

Bra won, seems that today the females rule the house, he sighed at the defeat and with his elbow on his knee, chin resting in his hand, he looks to the other way and I think he was... blushing?, "That's the only piece of clothing she was wearing…"

"Eww, dad keep it G, I don't want to know."

"You asked, so I answered." He said with a smile, he was enjoying the disgusted look in my face.

"What are we going to do now, I can't take it off."

"Of course you can't," the wicked witch of the west poped into our conversation "it has a digital code that I just know, and is made of the same metal of the gr, so to be able to break it you must have the strength of a Saiyajin." And as she could read my mind, she added; "Don't bother ask the favor to the Sons, they are all warned if they help you, there are some watches waiting to be worn."

Stupid Goten, he knew about this and didn't say anything. That's why he wasn't answering my calls and didn't reply my texts. What a friend, he will pay for this. My dad didn't put words in the matter, I assumed he lost against her earlier today, so I'm sure he didn't want to lose twice to my non-mother, Bra took advantage of that to keep combing him.

I haven't done anything wrong lately, so demanded an explanation, "Why are you doing this?"

"This will teach you that because you are a Saiyan doesn't mean that you own the world. And to prove that brain beats muscle."

What? Is she seriously having a revenge for what happened last month?

"What if an evil creature comes to attack us?" I was not to give up that easy.

"Don't worry, it detects evil ki, if that happens the watch will release your ki."

"You're here, and the damn thing didn't release my ki at all." I could hear my dad let out a soft laugh.

"What that hell did you say?" My mom's face turn red in anger, and stepped forward to hit me, I stepped back and close my eye to wait the slap, but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes and saw her laughing, "Wow i have been waiting for you to fear me like that for years. I'll enjoy this more than I expected." Great, first, I let my greed get the best of me, than I lower myself to behave like a five year old, and now I got scared of my mother, this couldn't be worse.

Being the smart ass that I am, won't get me anywhere, I put on my most innocent face, along with my saddest puppy eyes and I literally lowered myself even more, at this point one more humiliation won't kill me. I knelt down and started to beg, "Mommy please, please don't do this to me, I swear that I'll never disrespect you again, I can't take this anymore." .

My dad gave me a look asking me, _'Where the hell is your pride kid?'_, I glared him back answering _'The same place you left yours before Bra make you her living doll.'_, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please drop the act, aren't you a little too old for this?" My mom said. I got on my feet and crossed my arm, damn, I was out of ideas. "So, these are the rules, both of you'll have four hours per day to train, two hours before breakfast and two hours before dinner, and it'll only release your ki inside the GR. Every time any of you try to break the watch, I'll take one hour of your privilege." Then she walked towards my sister, picks her up and gave her a kiss, "Come on baby, lets help grandma get dinner ready." Then she leaves the room.

I felt my blood boiling, I was about to explode in anger, I wanted to punch something, however, my father came next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds, it relaxed me, he didn't talk, but with that he said a lot: _'Be patient.'_ and left the room. He was right, there was nothing else I could do, for now, but get myself in more problems. When she gets something in her mind, there is nothing that can convince her otherwise.

You won this battle Bulma Briefs, but war is no over yet.

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**A/N: 1)******** Im not sure yet if for next chapter continue the story of make Bulma's Revange in Vegeta's P.O.V**

******2) ********This chapter was the main reason to do this fic, I wanted to be an one or two-shot, but it will end up in 3-4 chapters, I don't want to rush it and make it splapy than is already.**

******3)********I was going to put Iplump instead of Iphone, and flying dragon instead of flappy bird, but I didn't to make it so parody **


	3. The Day After

_**A/n:Thank you for the favs., fallows and the reviews. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes**_

* * *

**The Day After**

**Bulma's P.O.V**

I felt the Sun's light warming my face, obligating my eyes to open and check the time, 7:00 am. On Saturdays, I usually let my lazy side oversleep. But today was my turn to make breakfast, mom and dad went to play golf so they would eat at the club. Anyways, I wasn't tired at all, I slept peacefully the whole night, the first time after many years. Plus, I wanted to witness the damage I've done with my princes. I can't help myself to giggle every time I replay in my head the look on their faces when I, the mere human, defeated the two Saiyans. I ran to take a quick shower, I put on an informal light green dress, just above my knees, no too tight, no too loose. Then I proceed to go downstairs.

As I reach the first floor, I hear shouting from the kitchen. When I get there, I found Vegeta sited in the round wooden table drinking coffee, he looked like he just finished training, then a frantic teenager, still in his sleep-wear screaming on top of his lungs to his father.

"Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Lower your voice or I will put you back to sleep."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dad didn't wake me up to train." Trunks reply with frustration in his voice,while I walked to get myself a cup of coffee, as soon as I tasted I can really tell Vegeta made it, he likes it light, hard to believe it, considering his strong personality.

"Oh, I see." I said, letting him know that I understood the situation, and trying not sound surprised by the fact that he stooped the silent treatment, "So, what you guys want for breakfast?" I asked as I went through the cabinets. "Pancakes or something more salty?"

"I don't care as long is plenty of it." Vegeta answer, he is not picky when it comes to food, as long it taste good, he'll eat it.

"I don't want anything now, I want to train." Trunks said.

"Fine, but you are aware that you ki will not be release until this afternoon right?"

"Mom you said two hours before breakfast, and I haven't had breakfast yet."

"That's not my problem, you know that on Saturdays we eat around eight o'clock," and knowing he'll say that isn't 8 yet I added, "and you also know I don't like neither of you all sweaty in my table, so you have about an hour to get presentable." I turned my back, to start gathering the ingredients to make the pancake butter.

I heard one of the chairs being pulled off, I my head turned by its own in response of the sound, Trunks was sitting down while whining. "Whaa...that's no fair."

"Cry like a child will not solve your problems. So stop the whining, you are irritating me."

"Shut up dad, I'm still mad at you."As soon I heard Trunks talking back to Vegeta with a nasty attitude, I made a silent prayer, that this won't escalate and ruin my good mood.

"I'm warning you Trunks, I'm loosing my patience."

Trunks lay down his head on the table and open his mouth, please kid choose your words carefully, "You had should wake me up."

"Aren't you a little too old to have me to wake you up, and for once I agree with your mother," What? now you decide to back me up " you know the schedules for the meals." Vegeta now was raising his voice in order to scold our son, this will not have a happy ending. "You have hundreds of artifacts that you can program to wake you up, so stop complaining like the spoil brat you are, and accept your wrongs."

"What? You always burst into my room and drag me to the GR when I oversleep for training, you're full of bullshit ." Boom, Trunks just started world war III, but I can expect him to be quiet, he has my impulse reactions and because of his Saiyan blood, he will never back off without a fight, so much like Vegeta, it scares me sometimes.

Vegeta reached to the top level of his tolerance, he get up from his seat and went towards Trunks, who was standing up next to his chair waiting for what he unleashed. Vegeta grad him by the collar of his shirt, pull him, so they can be nose to nose. "I warned you." He formed a fist with his free hand and lifted it to hit Trunks. I left everything and rushed and place myself between them, just in time, to prevent the blow.

Pushing my husband away from my baby, I said: "Now, now, is too early for this." Neither of them broke eye contact, making harder to calm down his majesty, he hated when Trunks challenges him like that, it was disrespectful. "Lets have a nice family breakfast, Vegeta why you don't go get Bra while I finish cooking." Thanks to heavens that worked, and he left upstairs, giving a last deadly glare to Trunks.

I waited for him to be gone to scold Trunks, making sure none of my blueberry pancakes gets burned. "What the were you thinking?" I didn't get a reply, neither I expected one, so I continued. "I don't want any more conflicts, so you better stay silent, bit your tongue if necessary, I don't think I can save your butt twice."

Trunks sat down and let out a sigh, "Yeah, thanks mom, I'll try."

Less than ten minutes pass and Vegeta came back with our baby-girl in his arms, who was wearing her favorite princess gown, she gets offended when we call it a costume. "Good morning Bra. That was fast." I said, In surprise, it takes about 15 minutes to get her ready.

"Good morning mommy." she greeted back and blew me a kiss. I placed the last pile of pancakes on the table and sat between Trunks and Vegeta, just in case.

Vegeta place her in the high chair next to him,"She was already up, trying to choose her outfit." Then, when I thought, everything was getting peaceful, my childish husband shifted his eyes to Trunks who was in front of him, "Is good to know that not all of us need to depend on someone else to wake up."

"I don't need anyone to wake me up." Figures, what ever I said enter in one ear and leaves from the other.

"Oh really? Then, mind telling me why you threw a tantrum because I didn't wake you up." I shoot a look to Trunks telling him: _'Say nothing, is a trap.'_ But he didn't even notice it.

"Because I didn't know at what time I should wake up. I still don't get why you didn't bother to wake me up, you know how important is our power to us."

"There lies the problem, I think you don't know the importance of our powers. If you really wanted to train you should have been up before sunrise, like myself. Bulma didn't tell me at what time this junk will release my ki. I have been up since four in the morning, warming up and wait to have my whole energy, while you were sleeping. So I conclude that you don't care, and why bother to get you? Oh yes, because I was not going and I will not waste the limited time I have to train in with my full strength, in you, a lazy-ass brat."

It took less than a second to Trunks to erupt, "Well, you conclude wrong, I wanted to train, I'm not an old man like you wake up that early."

Before Vegeta could reply or attack Trunks, in a desperate attempt to stop the argument I rose my voice. "You two stop it now," I point with a glare to the two year old that was pouting, "You're going to make her cry." Trunks turn to see Bra about to cry, but Vegeta kept his eyes on our firstborn, I didn't like it at all. Vegeta with a smirk in his face said, "Don't worry, we'll not make her cry. Trunks go change."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" I asked with a concern tone in my voice. Trunks eyes opened wide in terror to find out the answer to my question.

"Trunks, you are going to prove me wrong, go change, then go to the Gravity Room and start warming up, and wait for me." Trunks say nothing, too late for that buddy, for I'm his mother and I understood the soft kicks in my legs as, _'Please save me._'

"He didn't finish his food yet."

"An hour ago he was telling us he didn't wanted to eat, he desired to _train_." He said emphasizing the word train. Trunks gulped, as if that would take back what he said earlier. Realize the damage of throwing bombs after he sees the damage is typical of him. Vegeta gave a look telling me to not interfere,

"Well what are waiting for? Prove to this old man _your devotion for training_."

"Mom...?"

"How pathetic, hiding under your mother's skirt."

I found my self raising my voice in Trunks' defense, "That's it Vegeta, you're not going to ruin this meal. So listen up monkey, he is going to eat first, then he'll train, if is that what he wants."

"No, you listen up woman, I said he's going to train and he will. Now choose, he goes by himself or I drag him. And we all know that I'm stronger than you, even with this crap on. So what is going to be?"

With all the pain in the world inside my heart, I had to choose the best for my child, I let out a sigh and answered, "Trunks do as your father says."

Vegeta smirked in victory, but the teenager's face showed disappointment on me. "Sorry, son."

"Fine, side up with him." he said as he left the room, mumbling under his breath in Saiyan language, which I presumed were curse words when Bra gasped and covered her ears, I was afraid to ask what he said.

"I hope you are happy now Vegeta."

"Well yes I am." He said while serving himself another pile of pancakes.

"I thought you were going to gravity room to train with him."

"I will, right after I eat, he was the one that said didn't want to eat, not me." then he leans to my side and whispered, "And I'll make sure you don't interrupt us." Crap, I hate when he's one step ahead of me.

He turned to Bra who was finishing her food. "Your mother just told me she is going to take you to play with that infant friend of yours after you finish your meal ." Bra face light up, is been a while since she had a play-date with Pan.

"Really mommy?"

"Oh that's low Vegeta, even for you." He didn't say a word and kept eating, and I had a pair of huge blue eyes on me, waiting for a reply. I have already failed to my other child, I wasn't ready to see this one being disappointed too. "Yes sweetheart, I'm going to take you to play with Pan." With that she ate all her food on full speed. With in thirty minutes we were out of the house, but my heart and mind were dead worried about Trunks.

* * *

_**To be countinue**_


	4. Guilt?

**A/N: Thank you for the review, fav. and follows.**

* * *

**Guilt?**

Bulma was sitting in the three seat sofa in the new Son family's living room, next to her, a black haired young woman, who just put in front of her a rounded silver tray with a pile of a variety of cookies, from where, for courtesy, she took one. At her left side was Gohan, relaxing in a single leather couch, his favorite spot to read a good book. Gohan notices that the his guest was not in her usual high spirit mood. _'Something must be going on_.'

"Is there something wrong Bulma? You haven't even tried your tea." asked the young scholar.

Bulma remembered she was still holding the cup, blew a couple of times over her tea and then took a sip of it. "No, everything is fine." she lied with a forced smile. But in reality, she was worried sick about his son, thinking of the cruel punishment his father would put him through. If she didn't make them wear that watch... '_Wait a minute, is not my fault, I told him to be quiet.'_ she thought, shaking away the glimpse of remorse that was trying to climb up to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Videl with concern.

Knowing that they would not drop it, she made up a poor excuse: "Is just that I have some work behind and I promised Bra that I would take her to play with Pan." Its not that she didn't trust them, she just was the kind of person who believed that the dirty clothes should be washed at home.

"I see," Gohan said a little disbelieved, while fixing his glasses. "If you want, I can take her home later."

"Really? That would be fantastic. Thank you!" She said.

"No problem at all. You have done it plenty of times."

Bulma rushed to drink the rest of her tea, then went to Bra, who was just a few feet away, piling up blocks with her one year-old friend. She knelt to her level and told her that mommy had to go, but uncle Gohan would take her home, Bra just reply _'Ok'_ and continued with her activity, she was more independent than Trunks when he was her age. Then she kissed good-bye to both girls and proceed to leave.

She thanked herself for choosing the jet instead of the hover car as her method of transportation. She needed to get home as fast as she could, and by the fact that going to the Sons was not like going to get bread around the corner, this was the right vehicle. Within two minutes she took off at full speed. If luck was on her side, maybe she would be in time to save her son.

After thirty minutes she landed in C.C's front yard, not caring to capsulize the aircraft she ran inside the house. Her plan was to go directly to the gravity room and stop whatever torture her husband was delivering to the teen.

However, Vegeta was sitting in the living room, holding a newspaper and a pen. He was solving a crossword in the game section. Vegeta didn't love this planet, neither it's culture and traditions, he could care less who were the leaders of each nation. But that didn't mean that he should stay ignorant and oblivious about it. So, this kind of puzzles helped him to test his knowledge, if he didn't know the answer he would go to Dr. Briefs library and do his research.

Without taking eyes away from the newspaper he said his wife; "You came back earlier than I thought." no sensing his daughter's ki he asked. "Where is the girl?"

"I had some work to do, so Gohan offered to bring her back later tonight." She reply eying her surroundings, looking for a sign of Trunks.

"Oh, is that so?" After living with the woman after almost fifteen years, Vegeta knew she was lying through her teeth. Plus, he could read worry all over her ki. "He is still alive, if is that's what you are wondering."

_'What does he mean by still, did he leave him half dead in the gravity room?'_ she pictured her son laying unconscious on the cold tiled floor, then trying to disguise her panic she asked. "Where is Trunks?"

"I'm here mom." The exhausted voice came from the lavender-haired teenager, that was walking downstairs. Trunks looked like he haven't slept in weeks. As soon he set foot in the floor Bulma hugged him tight to her.

"I was so worried," she said as a huge heaviness left from her shoulders. "Are you ok? You look awful."

Trunks freed himself from her mom's grasp and sat on the sofa. "I'm alright, just tired."

"Are you sure honey?" the worried mother asked while checking for any kind of injury.

"Yes mom." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance that his mother was looking for boo boos.

"I have not lay a finger on him, yet." The older Saiyan said, still focus on his games.

Bulma turned to Trunks, she looked at her son in the eyes for a corroboration of what she just heard was true. "We didn't spar, we just did a couple of simple exercises routine."

"Then, why you look like crap." She knew that even his power was repressed 'simple exercises', which for normal people would be insane, wouldn't wear him out like that.

"Well, not having my full strength at 100 times normal gravity is not that easy."

"What, are you insane Vegeta? How could you make him do such thing?" Bulma scolded her husband.

Vegeta, trying to figure out the stupid answer to _'Famous mangaka who based his most popular work on a Chinese novel._' to finish the damn puzzle, replied "Having the strength of a pathetic human is not a reason why he shouldn't train with gravity, your worthless human friends can go higher gravity pressured than that. Actually, this is a great way to train him, when he get his full power he would be able to train in a higher level of gravity.

_'What, this is not how this is supposed to work, you must hate the thing, not embrace it as a tool for training, less to use it to torment and punished my baby'_ she wanted to say, but that would admit that her plan of torturing them wasn't working for her at the moment, and hell would have to freeze first for her to admit she was wrong. "I will not allow it. He can train, but at NORMAL gravity."

"Well, that's up to his behavior." then he looked at his son and said in his native language "Trunks, _ginta kepclot amorse leat octana cinotto utta drezma, mala-ac, oleore..."_. Bulma didn't get any word what he said, he forbid the dami-saiyans to teach humans the sacred language in order for them to learn it. That pissed her off, they would often speak it in front of her to make her mad, on purpose, especially when the conversation included her name and laughter afterwards.

"Speak in a language that I can follow, I hate when you do that." Bulma yelled

_"Hieso, drezfa,"_ his son reply in a tiring tone mixed with whining . That she understood, she heard it thousands of times, most of the time after a scold, didn't know the exact translation, but she knew that Trunks was agreeing to something or the point given by his father was understood. Trunks turn to his mother. "Look mom is not 'that bad.' I couldn't move at first, but I manage just fine."

"Nothing that a blast of energy about to hit you to do the trick."

Bulma's reached to the boiling point, what was wrong with him "WHAT THE HELL VEGETA, how could you attack your own son when he was unable to move?" She started to regret to reduce his ki to Yamcha's level, she though that will be more humiliating for him to have the same power of the second most hated person in his 'hate list', do to being his woman ex-lover. Not that he would say it at loud, but she knew.

With a sadistic smirk in his face the prince simply replied. "He dodge it."

Trunks kept silent as his parent argued, he knew that if the argument was about him in one or other way he would suffer some kind of consequences, so he was not going to make it worse by saying something.

"What if he didn't?"

"But he did."

"That no the point Vegeta."

"Is the same thing that you do to the brats when they don't want to leave the park." he was referring when the kids, no Trunks anymore, threw a tantrum and refuse to go back home, the classic trick that every parent use, left the child alone a walk away, making the child believe that they are going to be left behind.

"That is not the same at all, and you know it." Bulma could not believe it. Vegeta was using, in a twisted way, her parenting tactics to contra attack, justify his actions and maybe make her think is all her fault? _'No, Is not my fault, is not, I'm a great mother, he is the evil one here.'_ told to herself, trying to convince the ugly sensation of guilt in the mouth of her stomach to make it go away. "If you ever do this again, I swear I'll shout down the gravity room for good." That would show stupid feeling she is right.

"Alright then, I will accept your conditions." Bunma knew that was too easy, and there must be something behind. then he spoke to his son, "Trunks, rest the most you can, since your mother does not wish you to train at increased gravity, after lunch we are going to spar, so I do not want you to excuse yourself saying you are tired."

"Whaaatt?!" Exclaimed the now frightened boy, and in and sort of angry tone turned to his mother. " Thanks a lot mom, , I'm supposed to go to the mall with Goten tomorrow, and I did not planed to be bruised."

The guilt was consuming her little by little, but her pride was bigger than that, she would not allow Vegeta to let him get to her like that. Not wanting to get Trunks more involved, she sends him to his room so he could rest until lunch. As soon Trunks was out of sight "I will not allow you to use our son to get under my skin."

Vegeta place the newspaper with the unfinished crossword, in the coffee table, rose from the dark brown leather sofa, and spoke, "Haven't you done the same thing?" and without waiting her reply he left the room.

A shocked Bulma stayed alone in the large living room, not wanting to accept the real answer. Trying to look for a justification for her actions, _'I did this to teach Trunks to respect me, yeah that's why...','Then why you made Vegeta wear the watch too?'_ a little but deep and sharp voice behind her mind ask her. "Because he, he..." she said out loud, maybe like that will help her find a reason, then the little voice spoke again. _'Because he didn't back you up, because he was right and you were wrong, because you could not let your pride aside...'_

**_To be Continue..._**

* * *

**_A/n: I made up the Saiya-jin language using anagrams from words in Spanish (my first language) English and a when the words were to short a combination of the word in both language. Also replace, add and take off some letters. _**

_"Trunks, ginta (do not) kepclot(compicate) amorse (more) leat (the) octana( situation) cinotto (with) utta (your) drezma (mother), mala-ac (calm her down), oleore...(or else)"_

_"Hieso(yes), drezfa(father)"_

**_I'm 100% happy with some of the words, so I may change them later on when a wind of creativity hits me._**


	5. Intence

**A/n: First of all, thank you for all the review, favs. and fallows. I love how this chapter turned out. I had something in mind for this chapter, and as I was writing it the idea went somewhere else, and I am so happy how it went.**

* * *

**Intense**

Almost a week and a half past since the Saiyans were obligate it to wear the 'evil watch', like Trunks call it, the name that Vegeta gave to it was not so nice. Bulma and her conscience compromised, convincing both that it was too early for them to have learnt whatever they need to learn, things were going to be better, just was a matter of time. With or without the watch, her son would get in some sort of trouble and piss Vegeta off, that was usual. She would just keep quiet the most she could, to minimize arguments, and if things were to get out of control she would call off the punishment.

She was not completely wrong on her per predicament. These past days where sort of normal, typical arguments at the table, like who is getting the last sushi, those were kind of part of the family now, or who turn to watch tv was between the kids, and most of the time Vegeta would turn it off or make it his turn. However, there were times that the tension coated the house like thick fog. Still, no mayor fight caused because of the watch. Until day ten.

Vegeta and Bulma were in the kitchen, in one of those rare occasion that they would have a normal conversation, like a normal couple. Staff as where are they going to go for the next long weekend, she wanted to go to the beach, but Vegeta did not like it that much, since the last time they went Trunks and Goofus Jr. covered him in sand. He preferred something more like snow mountains, so he could use the cold as an excuse to don't go out and join the family activities, or go to the desert part to train. Bra was helping her grandma fix the garden, and Trunks was in the living room with his laptop.

Bulma was just about to convince him to have dinner out, in return, she was going to give him 'his dessert' at the house. At that Vegeta's watch started beeping, when he look at it Bulma froze in place, she knew the reason, she invented the thing. Then he read on the screen,_ 'Some one was a bad monkey, and tried to hack the password, so you have 1 hour less to enjoy your powers.'_

Vegeta face went red with anger, his eyes looked like when Bulma met him in Namek, full of danger, ready to destroy anything that comes in his way. He got up from his chair at full speed, and walked at a fast pace towards the living room, in there a horrorized teenager.

"Da.. daad, I.. I..am so sorry." Trunks say while he walked backward, trying to escape from his father's rage."

"You are sorry?" Vegeta said in a low, deep, and calm voice, but everyone knows that that meant, someone was about to get a beating, "No as much as you will after I'm done with you, little scum."

"Please Vegeta calm down." Bulma said as she ran on front on him with her hands in his chest, push him away, but didn't work.

A smirk was drawn in Vegeta's face, "You know that I do not take orders, I will always do the opposite." He firmly, and yet softly, pushed her making her fall in the sofa. Trunks got soaked on terror when his back met the wall, "What is it boy, you ran out of room to escape?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear, _par-voff rendonme-na_."

Vegeta was literally less than an inch away from the teen's face, "Do you really think that plead in Saiyan will help you, real Saiyan do not plead, you are insulting me and my race."

Bulma ran and place herself between them, "Please Vegeta." she repeated, she managed to separate the man from the child. Trunks use this as an opportunity to escape, but his attempt ended up in failure, Vegeta grab him by the back of his t-shirt, making the young fall flat on his rear.

"Where are you going?, Do you really think that you could escape?" Vegeta said, pushing his wife again, to approach the his son. Then he grabbed his hair and pull him up, "Get up."

"Dad, you're hurting me." Said Trunks grabbing the wrist of the hand that was causing him pain, as if that would free him.

"Excellent, that's my intention." the older Saiyan reply as he pulled harder. Bulma stayed quiet, she knew that once he got hold of his prey, it would be hard to make him release him. "Did or did not warned you to not hack the damn thing?" Trunks was in such pain that if he spoke he will cry for sure, and men do not cry, but he was a kid, and could not manage to do both things. "When I asked something I expect an answer."

"Ye.. Yes, you... did." Trunks reply between sobs.

"And, What would happen if you disobeyed?"

"You'll beat the crap out of me."

Bulma got a grip of herself and swing to hero mode once more, when she was her firstborn in the tiled floor, shaking like a leaf about to fall in a cold winter wind, after her husband throw him and start to threaten the boy. "So which limb you want me to break first?" then he stepped in Trunks left leg, "What about the legs?" Trunks started to cry, and plead for mercy.

"Vegeta wait, I'll give back the hour, just, just don't harm him, ok?"

Vegeta turn his attention to her, his eyes finally seem to be out of the killing trance, then stopped putting pressure on Trunks' leg. "He disobeyed me, I am so fucking tired of his insolence, and disrespect. He will learn to respect me, and I do not care if I have to break every bone in his body to make him understand that he has to do as I say."

"I'll give you an extra hour."

"Fine." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt, and pull the scared teenager closer to his face. "You got lucky. I do not want to see you, so get out of my sight at once." Then let him go.

"Trunks, please go to your room." Without thinking twice run upstairs fast as he could.

"Lets go to my lab."

At the lab, Bulma connected Vegeta's watch in her computer, and proceed to recode the software. An awkward and tense silent fill the air for a good hour, when Bulma saw is was safe to spoke, she start the conversation.

"You are his father, you should not be so violent with him, he is just a child, and the fact that he has us as parents doesn't help." She made a small pause, to let him talk, but he remained quiet. "We both are people that most of the time do not think of the consequences of our actions, even when we are 'warned', so please be more patient with him, also he just began his teens, he is going to get into worse situations. Believe, me this is just the start."

Another twenty minutes went by, neither of them make a sound and this time Vegeta break the ice.

"So what kind of father do you want me to be for him?"

The scientist stop the typing in surprise, what kind of question was that? "What do mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"Well, I do not expect you to be all lovely kissing him, and hugging him 24/7. I do not expect you to play catch or taking him fishing. I know that is not you, and do not want to change your essence." She said a bit emotional, while she resumed to finish the programing.

"Then what do you expect from me?" Bulma was not sure if she was falling into a mind trick, because the tone of his voice, which was a mixture of sarcasm and authentic interest.

"I want you to be the right kind for him. Comfort him when he is afraid, not be the one causing him terror. If he gets in trouble discipline him, not to the point to break his body. If he is in need, help him, support him. Just the kind of father to be there for him no matter what."

"And why you don't let me be that?" Bulma thought that he most be spending too much time with Bra, because he was asking way too much; and in top of that unusual questions.

"Vegeta, stop the riddle and say whatever you have in the crooked mind of yours." She said impatiently.

"Is just I do not comprehend, why you want me to be all that, and when I act like that you get mad and twist thing in a way that everything I do or say is wrong."

"I do not get what are you implying." What kind of no sense was that, how could she do such thing? He was definitely trying to allure her to his trap.

"You know, for being a 'genius' you are a dumb ass. Do I really have to explain it with apple? Or a slideshow would be more of your likeness?" And with his lovely smirk added "Age is really getting you."

"Hey," she exclaim in an angry voice, "there no need to insult me, and if you don't want to sleep in the sofa, do not, I repeat, do not mention my age ever again." She was relief, he seems to be his normal and antiparticle self again. "And yes, I would like you to be more specific."

Vegeta slap his face, and count to three, to gain patience, and maybe find the words to explain her, without looking weak, in other words emotional. "You said you want me to be supportive of him, yet when I took his side, and took control of the situation last time, you went and construct this shit." He rose his hand, leting Bulma have a full view of her invention, being careful enough to not disconnect the wire.

Bulma pressed enter to let the data download to the watch. "I invented not because you side up with him, he disrespects me, I am sick of it. And you saw an opportunity to make a fool of myself in front of him, you humiliate me."

"We go back to my statement, just now, he disobeyed me, that is disrespecting me, and you got in the middle and play hero against the evil."

"That's because you threaten to hurt him bad. I am his mother, for heaven's sake, Of course I'll save him from danger." At this point the conversation turned into an argument.

"And I'm his father. Yes, I did go berserk in your standards, but do you really think I'll hurt him like that, as you said it was a threat. You do this all the time, getting in the middle, no matter what I do, you are the one that has to shine. That's why he is that insolence"

"That is no true, Vegeta."

"Hell yeah it is." What was that, did he just talk like Trunks?

"I will not let you make me at fault of anything, we are both his parents."

"Really, thank you for let me know, because I thought I was a disciplinary weapon you use, when he gets out of your control." He said sarcastically.

"Thats is ridiculous. I'm done, I don't want to argue anymore."

"Of course you do not want to argue, you know I'm right."

"Ok, now you are talking nonsense."

"No sense? Bulma, you are the reason why the brat does not respect neither of us. He controls us like marionettes. When ever he gets in troubles with me, he goes to you, because he knows that you are going to jump in his defense. And when you try to discipline him, he knows that if I am not around he can run over you or he manipulates you with his words to get away. You use me as a weapon and he uses you as a shield, and that's why he does not respect us. He fears me. And maybe I'm damn tire of that and maybe I do not want my son to see me as the villain for once."

Bulma didn't know what to say, maybe he was right. However Bulma was Bulma and losing was not an option, especially when she got own like that, so she did what a cornered animal would do, she barked back at him.

"Is not my fault that you scare the shit out of your son, is not my fault that you distill evil as you walk." Then she bites, "Do not blame me to be protective of my children, when I have a murdered living under my roof..." Bulma covered her mouth with both hands way too late, no believing what she just said, '_Did I just say that at loud? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ How did she wish she could go back in time and take back what she said.

Vegeta eyes narrowed, and make a expression she did not recognize, was he angry? Yes. Was he going to kill her right there? No, but the thought crossed his mind for less than a second, but he was better than that, he loved the woman. Was he offended? No really, he 'USED TO BE' one. Then what was that face? He was hurt.

The computer beeped letting know the data was finally uploaded in the watch, breaking the awful and tense situation, there was just a simple way to describe the silence between them, aside from Vegeta's soft growl. There no words that could express the kind of air they were breathing, it was sickening, like poison.

Vegeta unpluged the USB cord attached in his watch with anger, then proceed to leave. Bulma needed to fix this didn't know how, but apologizing could be a good start. She got up from her chair and yell "Vegeta, wait. I am so, so sorr.." She could not finish the sentence, Vegeta grabs her face with his right hand, firmly to scare her, but not hard, focusing all of his full willpower to not cause her pain.

"Just shut up...say nothing. I am this close to blow up this damn lab, with you in it" He said in that calm, yet frightened voice, he let go of her. "I'll be in the gravity room, I DO NOT WANT anyone to disturb me." Then he continued his way to his sacred room.

Bulma let herself fall on her chair in relief, she finally was able to breath, she sighted deeply, placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm her tachycardia. But was all in vain. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Trunks in the hallway of the Gravity room in the security monitor.

The panicked woman run as she could to prevent the unstoppable, as she repeated over and over "Oh, please, please, let me get on time. Stupid kid."

* * *

**A/n: I hope I didn't make Vegeta too ooc, if I did I'm so sorry.**


	6. Apologies

**Apologies**

Vegeta entered into the elevator and pressed the sub-level floor button, where the gravity room was relocated after the neighbor sued the Briefs, because the constants explosion destroyed multiple public and private properties in the neighborhood. The door shut down, he rested his back on one of the metallic walls, arms crossed. He was furious, and not really understanding exactly why made him angrier. He used to be a murder, there was no reason to deny it or pretend it never was one, he didn't regret it either, that made him what he was today.

"Damn it.", he shouted when he realized that he was not mad because of the adjective, but because she implied that he would kill their children. 'How can she think that?' He thought to himself. It was true that he could punish them, 'spank' them, but hurt them like that? no; and poor fool who dares to lay a single finger in his brats, for sure, that would be the last thing they would do. How dare she to think that low of him?

The elevator screen showed that it would stop at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... The door opened, and Vegeta stepped out of it. He needed to get to the gr fast. He needed to let out his anger, and blasting a few hundred training-bots into million pieces were always the right method to relieve stress.

Bulma didn't get in time to prevent him to climb the elevator, _'Crap'_, she cursed as she ran to the staircase. The blue-haired woman rushed down the stairs, skipping steps to arrive to the gravity before the Saiyan. Finally, after a few moments, in a short amount time, that she couldn't believe, got to the sub-level. Then she saw Vegeta about to turn round the corner, and reach to his destination. Without taking time to rest she yelled "Vegeta, please wait."

The prince turned when he heard his name being call out, and saw his wife running towards him. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'I do not want anyone to bother me'?" He asked very annoyed.

Gathering a little of air Bulma said, "Yes..., But I want to apologize, I was wrong, I have no right to say those things, I am so sorry." Vegeta said nothing, he turned around and continue his way to his precious chamber, now he needed to blow a few thousand bots.

Seeing that her intent to keep him see Trunks failed, she grabbed him by the arm. "Please Vegeta, lets talk, ok?" And pulled the puppy eyes trick.

Vegeta with a look, told her 'Do not touch me', which she obeyed, then he said. "Do you think I am stupid to believe that crap?"

"Wha... what do you mean Vegeta? I AM really sorry about it." Her apologies were sincere, but in regular basis she would apologize after he calms down, not during the storm; and Vegeta knew that.

"I know he is there, I can sense his presence." With that he kept walking towards the GR. Bulma could hear him mumbling "Stupid woman."

Trunks was sitting cross legged on the floor, wearing his training gi, juggling ki balls. He dissolved them when he found himself under a shadow, and looked up guard, just to discover that his dad was the one who blocked his light.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to train." Trunks reply trying to hold the sarcasm in his tone.

"I told you that I do not want to see you."

"Yeah, I know, but since mom gave you the hour back plus an extra, I thought you were less.. angry?"

"Well, you thought wrong. Now scram." As soon as he said that he turned around and punched the access code on the keyboard next to the Gravity Room.

"I'm not leaving." The teenager said as he got up on his feet.

"Trunks, I am not in the mood to deal with you. I am giving you a fair warning, so get the hell out."

"Fair my ass, I have the same right to be here than you."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose , that always helped him to push down his anger, making room for his tolerance, his back always facing his son. "I don't know if you are stupid or you have a death wish. I will say it for the last time, GET OUT!"

"Say it how many times you want, I'm staying." Challenged Trunks, he was determined.

Vegeta growled at his son's insolence, he was about to lose it. However, he was not going to show Bulma that she was right about him being a danger to the brat. Instead, the Saiyan decided to ignore the kid, lock himself in the gravity room using his password to make sure Trunks don't get in.

The gravity room's door closed literally in the teen's face. "Damn it dad, Open the door. This is not fair. Open!" Trunks yelled as he kicked the door.

Bulma, who was quiet the whole time to avoid the situation to escalate to worse, just observing and praying in her mind, her mouth caused too much damage already. But, since Vegeta was inside the room was safe to talk. "Hon, lets go, ok?" she said while grabbing her son by the arm to guide him out of the basement, "Your dad needs time to calm down, and you here won't help at all, please. I tomorrow morning you can train, I'm sure by then he will..."

There was the problem, he didn't want to wait until tomorrow. Trunks pulled his arm away, freeing him from his Bulma's hold. "No, I don't want to, this so unfair." He said kicking the door one more time. "He has three hours, I'm just have one more left for today."

"Please, lets go. What about if I program the watch for you to have two hours more, and put you in a different schedule than your father?"

"No, that will not do for me, this isn't just about the gravity room, mom. That will not make that selfish asshole to stop acting like he owns the damn place. He doesn't even work."

"Please Trunks, Shut up! LETS GO NOW." Said the mother, her tone indicated that she was scared that Vegeta could hear them. Why he had to heritage her big mouth?

With a Vegeta look alike smirk in his face Trunks said "What, you don't want him to hear me? Well, I do not care, the truth should not offend anyone." Then he rose his voice, looking to the metallic door. "HE IS A SELFISH, LAZY ASSHOLE."

Trunks repeated the insults over and over, accompanied with more kicks. The metallic door opened, and a hand got a grip of Trunks leg. All the sudden the air was so tense that could be cut with a butter knife. Terror ran through Bulma's body, making her stomach sick, and her knees were shaking like crazy. Trunks on the other hand, looked satisfied, yes, he was scared, but there was no better way to stop being afraid of something that confront it.

Vegeta stood in the frame-door for a few seconds, still holding his son's ankle, waiting for the lavender-haired adolescent to respond to the attack, but he didn't, he looked at his father in a challenging matter. The, Saiyan's upper lip was trembling, a soft growl came out of his chest, his free arm on the side, hand formed into fist, so tight that you could hear the friction from his leather glove. All signs that he was beyond furious. "I dare you to say it to my face." he said as he released the teenager's leg violently.

Trunks assumed defense position, just like his father taught him, enough distant to observe the enemy, arms at the disposition to guard any opening, a fist close to his face to protect it from any blow. "I said that you are a, selfish, lazy, asshole." challenged the teen, articulating every single syllable, making sure that each word he said would be well spoken.

"I thought you were just stupid, but I can see that you really have a death wish." Vegeta could ignore the yelling, screaming, he could let pass the sarcasms and insolence from the brat. However, insulting him like that was something that could not go unpunished.

Vegeta stepped out of the room and turned to his wife, who was using the wall as support. He walked towards her, _'What is he going to do?_' she thought. The prince grabbed her by the waist, and then toss her to his shoulder and started to walk away from the G.R.

"Vegeta where are we going?" the frightened woman asked.

"You are the one who is leaving, I am just giving you a ride." Vegeta replied really calmed. He pressed the elevator door button open, and then place her inside of it. "Is time for your son to learn to respect me, and I am making sure he doesn't have his shield around." With that the door closed, and he sent her to the main floor.

Bulma finally broke, her knees couldn't support her body anymore, collapsed in the metallic and cold elevator started to cry. 'What should I do now? If I go back, I don't know what he could do to Trunks, but if I do, will make him angrier, and then Trunks will suffer more.'

Boom, the house trembled, the elevator's lights were flickering on and off. "NOOOOOO!" Screamed the panicked woman. She opened the control panel behind the keyboard and reprogrammed the elevator to go back to the sub-floor. There was no time to wait to go up and then down again.

When Bulma arrived, there was smoke everywhere. "Trunks, Trunks, Vegeta, Please, where are you?" She yelled, trying to no swallowed the black substance. Then she saw a figure coming out of the intoxicating gas. In his arms an unconscious child.

"Trunks, What the hell you have done with my baby?, you monster."

"I have done nothing, woman." say the saiyan in a barking tone, his eyes never apart from the teen in his hold.

"Nothing you said? He is unconscious." she yelled back.

"Yes, I said nothing."

"Don't give that crap, the GR exploited, aren't you a little old to..."

Vegeta interrupted, "Can you just shut the hell up and get out of the freaking way? Or you want our son to keep inhale the smoke?

Vegeta place Trunks in his full size bed. "Trunks, baby, wake up." Said the worried mother, who was sitting next to him in the bed. Caressing his hair with her right hand. Behind her, Vegeta was standing with his arms folded against his chest. "What the hell are you still doing? get yourself useful and bring a senzu bean. And try to not cause anymore explosion."

"Firstly, for the tenth time, I did not cause the explosion, and secondly, he is fine, he does not need one. He will be up in a few minutes, let him rest."

"I didn't ask you if you_ could_ bring one, I _command_ you to bring one. So go get me one, now." she said angrily, still no raising her voice too much.

The Saiyan rolled his eyes, and did as he was told without refuting. "Stupid monkey." Bulma said under her breath.

"Mom?" a weak voice said.

"Oh, thank goodness Trunks. Are you ok?" she exclaimed as she helped the teen sit up.

"I'm Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize, your father is an idiot, he is the one who has to apologizes."

"No mom, he didn't cause the explosion, I did."

Bulma looked at her son confused, "What are talking about?"

The demi-Saiyan kept his head down, he looked really ashamed, "When he took you away, I got scared, if he didn't want you there is because he didn't want you to calm things down like you always do," did she just had a deja vu moment? "and that meant he was really going to beat me up. So I went inside the room and throw a couple of ki blast to the main console."

"Trunks, that was so dangerous are you crazy?!, you could kill yourself down there." Bulma scolded, the grab his hand.

"I know," then he held his head up, "But mom, you have no idea what's having him as a father, live by his standards, it.. its," confessed the teen holding the tear to fall down, "it just can get so overwhelming that I rather disappear than face his raft, and the worst part is to look the disappointment in his eyes when I screw up."

Bulma wiped away the tear from his son's cheek, letting hers run as they please washing away her running mascara. What could she say to him? It was true, she have never had to face Vegeta like that.

At his mother silent Trunks continued talking. "When he took my side the other time" he half smile to the memory of that day, the day that his father defend him, "I felt so happy, he was my accomplice, it doesn't happen that often. I took me years to heard him say he was proud of me. And thanks to my stupidly I let him down, I am always causing the two of you to argue. Isn't my intention, it just keeps happening and I don't know how to control my temper or my cockiness. I am the reason for this family to hit heads all the time."

"No, sweety is not your fault, we are not a normal family, but we are not the only one. Please don't blame yourself, we're all the here, we all have the same temper that's why..."

"No mom," he scream, "If I didn't hit the kid at school, I would have been suspended, and that lead dad to argue with you, then because I was an insolent to you that day, you built the watch, and because of that we have lived almost two weeks of chaos at the house, and me in a bed, again thanks for my big mouth."

Each word said, was echoing in Bulma's head, the guilt consumed, burned her. And finally it hit her, there was no way to escape it, there was no more logical excuses. She just let herself admit that all this was her fault from the beginning. Bulma covered her face with both hands, trying to hide the shame behind her flowing tears.

"Mom, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, I hate making you cry. I promise, this time for real, I'll behave, I'll control my temper and my big mouth."

Bulma crid even louder, if that was possible and hugged her child, he hugged back. "I so so so sorry Trunks, this, all of this is my fault. I made you skip a year, and make you go to that awful school full of bullies, I wasn't mature enough to accept that your dad handle 'that' incident perfectly, I took that special moment away from you by building the watch, and ruined the relationship that you have with your father."

"Mom, is ok, you don't have to apologize to me, you are a wonderful mother, more than I deserve."

Bulma pulled herself away, and look at his son's blue eyes, "No, I am the one who don't deserve a son like you." she grabbed Trunks' right hand and type the release code of the watch. "There, no more of this." She said, while she place the artifact inside her packet.

"Really mom? Are you sure about this?" Asked the boy in surprise.

"Yes, I should've taken your powers away." she replied with a legitimate smile, she felt like a hundred pounds lighter.

"Wow, thanks, but please take dad's too."

"Of course."

They hugged one more time, telling how much they love each other. "Well, I'll see what is your sister is up to. Now rest, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Trunks nod in agreement, Bulma switch off the lights before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Trunks waited for her mother's ki be away from his room to turn on the lamp on his nightstand next to his bed. Then he wipe away all his crocodile tears, and grab a notebook that he have hidden between his mattresses, and a pen from his drawer.

He flipped open the pages of his journal, to a page that read _"Plan to Eradicate the Evil Watches."_ Then he wrote _'Mission complete.'_

"See Bulma Briefs, I won the war, 'brain can beat muscle', but you can use your brain correctly when you are emotionally broken. And that's Saiyan 101 for you, if you get emotional you lose. And you, my dear mother, you just lost."

However, the victory celebration would have to wait, because he felt his father's ki approaching. "Shoot." He said as he hid under the covers.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves. and fallow, I really appreciate them, it means a lot to me that people like my story. Getting close to the end of it, I have in mid for just one more chapter to conclude the fic, but don't know if inspiration will lead me to more. Also, I'm writing a collection of one-shots related to the Briefs family, is called **__**'Those Little things in Life.'**__** It has two chapter so far. Again thank you so much.**_


	7. Forgiveness, and the Plan to Eradicate t

**_A/N:Thank you so much for all those reviews, fallows, fave. and all the view So, this is the last chapter. Sorry it took me time to update, but I needed to sort of all my ideas, which a lot of them had to been cut off for the sake of the story. I revised the content of it, like 100 times, I wanted to stay true to the characters as possible I could, I also apologize for how long turned out this chapter, but I didn't want to to make an extra one. So, I hope you like the it_**

* * *

**Forgiveness, and the Plan to Eradicate the Evil Watches.**

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

I went to my room to look for the senzu bean, it took me less than a second to locate it. However, I did not want to go back to my son's room just yet, he did not need it. But, when that woman makes her mind, there no one to make her think otherwise. It would be a waste of the sacred seed, he'll wake up soon. A few moments later, Bulma entered into the room and closed the door behind her. As soon as, I get a look at her, I knew that it was time to get the hell out of there. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were swollen, her mascara all over her face, and the tip of her nose was red. She has been crying.

I passed by her side, ignoring her state, "I'll take the senzu bean to Trunks." I said while walking toward the door, no really caring for the boy, I just did not want to be caught up in her drama.

She got a hold my hand as I tried to make a run for it, "There no need for it, he woke up after you leave." Then she made a pause, "You were right."

"Of course I was, I know how much his body can handle." Crap, I was so close.

"I mean everything, you were right from the beginning of all this chaos." Wait, What? Did I just hear right, the most stubborn woman on Earth just admitted she was wrong? I stepped backward and sat on the edge of our bed, and looked at her, I did not care to show her my puzzled face, for I need to know why the sudden change of mind.

Bulma sat next to me, and let out a deep breath before exposing the detailed version of her confession. "I'm truly sorry Vegeta. You were right from the beginning. I'm at fault for everything that happened lately. The two were right, I always want to do things my way, and that caused this situation. The way you handle Trunk's last incident at school was extraordinary. I shouldn't act so immature neither get mad, I had no right to take your powers away." Then, the woman grabbed my right hand and took off the watch from my wrist.

I could feel the energy flowing through my veins, I had my full strength once again. It felt so extraordinary to have my freedom back. She did not let go of me, on the contrary, she held me tight, and raised her eyes, and locked them piercingly into mines. I hate it. I hate when she does that, it makes me lose some of my senses, and if I let her go deeper, I would lose myself completely.

"I promise that, rebuilding the gravity room will be my number one priority, I'll even bring engineer from work to accelerate the process. It'll take a few weeks, since Trunks blast off the main console."

I blinked a couple of times, as I came back to my senses when I heard 'blast off the main console.' "He did what?" I asked my wife, maybe I misheard.

"Trunks got scared when you took me away, so he threw ki blasts to the main console, I am so sorry, I accused for that too. " She replied with teary eyes. "Could you ever forgive me for all the things I did and said?"

I kept silence, analyzing what Bulma just told me, and putting all the pieces of the puzzle together, that I've been trying to figure out since a while ago, I swear, that kid would give me some kind of attack, and for his own good, better be heart one than a madness attack. I placed my palm on my face, pressing out the anger of the realization of what my child may have done.

"Vegeta? Please, forgive me." I forgot for a moment, that Bulma was next to me, and for the look of her facial expression, she thought I was angry at her.

"You look like crap, go take a bath and we can discuss this after dinner." then, I whispered to her ear. "On our bed." With that said, she understood that I accept her apologies and took off. I waited for her to turn on the water, to go and get rid off all my doubts once for all.

I went straight to that bastard's room, not knocking, I never do, he had not earned that right. I closed the door and turn the lights on. I slapped my face to see that he was under the covers, Does he really think that a piece of fabric will shield him from me? I know he sensed my ki approaching, I made it loud and clear to him that he will have to face me.

"Trunks!" I said, no yelling, but frightening enough to let him know he was in trouble. He did not move, not even a millimeter.

I let out an angry sigh as I headed for where he was. I grabbed the covers, and toss them to the floor. "Hi, dad." he said, pretending he didn't hear me before.

"When I call you, you answer." Trunks nodded and slid to the other side of the bed, yes, as far as he could be from me. "There's some explaining you have to do. Do not bother to say that lame lie you told your mother, remember I was there." I moved his computer chair next to the bed, and sat on it. "Do not lie, because I'll know, and every time you do, I'll punish you for it."

I can tell when he lies about 75% of the time, he shifts his sight from whoever he is talking to the lower corner of his eyes, just for a milli fraction of a second, then back to his main focus, this case me. He does not know I realized this, I think he is not aware he does that.

"I had an idea, I put it to practice, and by the fact that neither of us is wearing the watch, I conclude it worked. There, now can I go back to my nap?."

"I am not your mother, who you can fool around, I will give you one more chance, so be wise on what you say."

"Can you just let me have it?"

"That was not wise." I said as I stood up from the chair.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell." He said as he waves his hands from side to side. I sat down again, and planted a firm stare at him. "Do you remember that you and mom argued at dinner, the same day she tricked us to wear those things?"

I went back to that night to recall the detail of why we argued. Most of the night was quiet. I remember Trunks kept throwing at Bulma this venomous glares. Bulma was well aware of the piercing eyes stabbing her, but didn't bother her, I know the woman enough to tell that she was happy to have accomplished what she wanted, get to the last nerve of the kid. As for me, I was there just for the food.

Now, Bra was a handful. She has this awful habit of playing with her food. "Bra, if you eat your food, Mommy'll buy you a toy" Bulma said, Bra took a spoonful to her mouth, then spat her chewed food on her plate. That was the moment when I lose it.

"That is disgusting, Bra" I yelled, "you are going to stop playing with your food, and eat everything in that plate, or swear I will spank you. Understood?" I rarely raise my voice or threaten her like that, less touch her. But, I had enough.

"What the hell Vegeta? you made her cry. You didn't have to scream at her like that."

"Are you serious? What that was repulsive. She is lucky that I just screamed at her, because that deserved a punishment."

"Don't you dare, stupid monkey, to lay a single finger on the baby."

"That is exactly why the brats do as they please." And the argument went on for about five minutes, or at least that was when I started to ignore her.

"Yes, I do remember, go on." I command him.

"Mom always jumps like a lioness when it comes to protect Bra or me, especially from you, even though you are right to yell at us."

"Skip the obvious and go right to the point."

"I was going there, if I mentioned it, was for a reason."

"I do not think you are in the position to be a smart ass."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "After watching that I got an Idea. My plan was, to put myself in a position where she would try to protect me. And knowing how she goes all hero when you get mad at me, I got to your last nerve on purpose. But, I had to make the watch be the main reason why you would get angry at me. You know, because she was the one that made us wear that crap. That would cause her to feel so guilty about it, to the point I could break her emotionally."

My eyes widened on surprised as I heard the plan that he had successfully executed. He did break Bulma like a twig. I notice that, he had been pushing my buttons more than usual, these last weeks, and did know for sure he was plotting something, But this, did not cross my mind at all. I was not sure if get angry at the fact that he _'used me'_ to get to the woman, or feel proud that he accomplished to manipulate his mother like that, that was brilliant. For sure I will try that in the future.

"So, um...I'm in trouble?"

"What do you think?" Seriously kid, because I do not know what to do with you.

"Come, on, dad." Trunks whined. "You know what she did was wrong, she had no right to take our powers away. She got it coming." His face transfigured, I could see pure Saiyan all over his face, he was still distilling hatred towards his mother.

Still, undecided if I should punish or congratulate him, I said, "True, but what you did wasn't right either. You used me like I was some sort of puppet, and I do not like being use, especially by a brat." Now that I said it at laud, beat the crap out of him looks like a good option. "And as for your mother, she will be in a emotional wreck that heavens know for how long."

"Since when do you care for _'feeling'_," he spat,"I did not regret it, and if I have to do it all over again, I will." I mentally smirked, that what a true Saiyan would say.

"You are damn right, I do not care, but I am the one who has to deal with her." I heard him mutter 'whatever', but I let him have that one. "There was other solutions, that did not cause this drama."

"Like what daddy?" There's two possible reasons, why he calls me 'daddy', when he wants something out of me or he is being sarcastic, and at this moment he does not want anything from me.

"I can't think of anything right now."

"Figures."

"Keep up with the sarcasm, and the next thing that comes out of your mouth it will be blood. The whole house was affected because of the fights and arguments, not just you, your mother or me. Even the Blondy got concerned about it."

"Sometime collateral damage is needed to win the battle, you taught me that."

Trunks got up from his bed and walk towards his computer desk and grabbed that damn thing he used to listen to music. "What the hell are you doing? We are not done talking."

As he made his way back to the bed, he picked up the comforter from the floor, wrapped himself with it, and laid on the bed again, before putting on those stupid things in his ears he said, "Maybe you're not done, but I am."

"TRUNKS!" I yelled as I took off from his hand his ice-pop, ipop, or whatever the hell its call.

"WHAT THE HELL? Give back."

"Do not raise your voice to me like that, I am really losing it. You should have told me about your _'plan'_, if I knew," at that moment, Bulma's terrified expression, when I grabbed her face early today crossed my mind, "a lot could be avoided."

"You would never agree to it, specially after you said..." Trunks stopped talking, and sealed his lips tight. His eyes widen up the same way when he is caught red handed.

"After I said what?" I asked him with a firm stare, not blinking, not missing a single facial expression.

"Nothing. I made a mistake." He said confidently, with a smile, trying to play off his lie. However, I did not miss the sight shifting. I clasped tight to the artifact on my hand until I broke it into pieces. "Why the hell you did that for?"

"I told you, if you lied, I was going to punish you."

"I didn't lie." I gathered ki on my index finger and pointed to his cell phone that was on top of the nightstand. That, he will miss, Bulma already warned him if he broke this one, she would make him work for it. "OK OK, I'm not going to lie anymore." He finally said, while hiding the device under the covers.

"I'm listening." I said as I dissolved the energy, and crossed my arms.

"You said not hacking, and I kind of did some hacking."

"Please, mind the details."

"I hacked the watches with my computer, right after that dinner, I also knew the passwords to unlock the evil watches, mom was in such a hurry to get to us, that she didn't realize that the software was full of bugs."

In the blink of an eye, I found myself grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, barking at his face "You knew the fucking password the whole time, Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because you told me no hacking." He replied with his eyes shut on terror of my sudden hold.

"Did you think I would care if you succeeded?"

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you would snitched to mom, to win her over, so she could free you, and I would have a double take of punishment."

"What made you think I would do such thing?"

"You are a full-blooded Saiyan, and Saiyans betray." I let go of him out of the shock, and he opened his eyes , "I know you betrayed your comrade when you arrived to Earth." How does he knows? And as if he could read my mind, he answered "I over heard Yamcha saying something to Krillin."

I do not deny, what I was, or what I am, neither do I regret most of the decisions I made in the past. But, letting my children know about it, is completely different. Finding out that my boy knows about that part of me, left an uneasy feeling in the mouth of my stomach. I sat down, on the edge of the bed. Trying to sort my thoughts, placing to the priority list, the visit I will pay to that pathetic good for nothing, for minding in my business. In top of that, do not let Trunks, that I almost stumbled emotionally, ALMOST.

"That does not mean I would betray you, I wouldn't." I had to change the subject, "Is there something else I should know?" And remembering the primordial reason why I was there, I added "Like what really happened to the Gravity Room." I will not like his response. I am one 100% sure of it.

"After, I '_hacked'_ the watch this afternoon," he did this thing humans do with their finger when they try to implied what has been told is not true. That stupid, just say what you mean. "and you almost break my leg, thank you very much, you really scared the shit out of me. And you asked why I didn't tell you, there, you got your answe..."

"Trunks, stop going around the subject, and go straight to the point."

He sighed, "The way mom reacted after that, I knew that I almost got her where I wanted her to be. I felt your kies rising, I figured you two were fighting. Then I got this idea, push you even further, that's why I went to the GR and provoke you. But, just in case that didn't work, I had to put myself in a more dangerous circumstances, so that's why I blow up the GR."

"I was well aware 'why.' I want to know 'how' you destroy it."

"I hacked the main console and programed to get overheated when it read my power level. That's what caused the explosion."

My son just amazed me once again with his brilliance, his determination. He fought for what was rightfully his, for his honor. If the Saiyans on planet Vegeta were like him, my race's fate would have been different. This absolutely was not a kid's game for him. He risked more than being grounded for life, he risked getting hurt. He could get hurt really bad.

Saying nothing, I stood up, I felt my son's worried eyes, following me as I walked to his desk, where his computer was. I stayed in front of it for a moment, debating if I should pulverizes the damn thing. I decided not to. I shut it close, and took it on my possession.

I went back to his side and extended my free hand, "Hand over your phone."

"Why? What are you going to do to my things?"

"You have lost your technology privileges."

"Are you going to destroy them, like my ipod?"

"That depends, if I have to repeat myself." He obeyed and placed his phone in my hand, still frightened of what I could do to his precious belongings.

"For how long?" He whined.

I put the phone in my pocket, "I have not decided yet."

"Can we arrange something else? I don't, umm. Got it, I could babysit Bra for you, ah?"

"No."

"Come on, you also got benefited from my plan."

"The reason I am taking this away from you, is because you used them to destroy the Gravity room."

"Came on dad, mom's going to rebuild it, I'm sure she'll even include more feature out of guilt, see? again thank to my plan."

Sometimes, his cockiness overwhelms my tolerance, "This is not about the damn Gravity Room, brat." I yell angrily.

"Then, why are you so angry about?"

"Because you could," Stupid brat can you just read between the line? "That doesn't matter. The point is that you are grounded until I say so."

Trunks crossed his arms, he was wearing the smirk he inherited from me, "Are you angry because I could get hurt?"

"No sense."

"Admit it, you were worried."

"Kid, cut out."

"No until you admit it. Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it."

"FINE, YES I WAS, there, now shut the hell up." Trunks looked at me astonished, he did not expect me to really say it, me neither, but I got enough of this crap, I just wanted to day to be over.

"Dad... you really.."

"Shut it," I cut him off "If you get sentimental about it, I swear, I will blast your computer. I had plenty of drama for the day." He just nodded.

I proceeded to leave, and before I opened the door, "Dad..."

"What now?" I whined, I want this to end now.

"So, for next time, I can count on you?"

Smirking, I say, "Without fail", he smiled, then I left the room.

I scanned the house to look for Bulma's ki, I have to inform her that Trunks is grounded, of course I will not tell her about Trunks' plans. She will think I put him up to it. Mmmm, so she is still in the shower uh? Maybe we can have our 'discussion' now instead after dinner, and finally end this _'great day'_...

* * *

_**Again, Thank you so, so much. :D**_


End file.
